iratus_lord_of_the_deadfandomcom-20200214-history
Lost Soul
"How easy it is to deceive the living" - Iratus A lost soul is a minion that players can create, adding to Iratus' army of undead. Overview Unlocking Condition enemies 250 times. Construction Components Sacrifice Rewards Sacrificing this minion on the Sacrificial Altar yields following rewards: Abilities +6|ability_name = Inspire Heroics|ability_icon = Inspire_heroics_icon.png|second_upgrade_attribute_bonus = +3|second_upgrade_name = Hero-Mania|second_ability_icon = Hero-mania_icon.png|first_upgrade_ally_position4 = |first_upgrade_ally_position3 = |first_upgrade_ally_position2 = |first_upgrade_ally_position1 = |ability_ally_position4 = |ability_ally_position3 = |ability_ally_position2 = |ability_ally_position1 = |second_upgrade_ally_position4 = |second_upgrade_ally_position3 = |second_upgrade_ally_position2 = |second_upgrade_ally_position1 = |first_upgrade_enemy_position1 = |first_upgrade_enemy_position2 = |first_upgrade_enemy_position3 = |first_upgrade_enemy_position4 = |first_upgrade_enemy_movement = |ability_enemy_position1 = |ability_enemy_position2 = |ability_enemy_position3 = |ability_enemy_position4 = |ability_enemy_movement = |second_upgrade_enemy_position1 = |second_upgrade_enemy_position2 = |second_upgrade_enemy_position3 = |second_upgrade_enemy_position4 = |second_upgrade_enemy_movement = |first_upgrade_description = . Deals 80% damage to the target and an enemy standing behind it. - The targets gain +10 Accuracy until the battle ends. - Ignores Ward.|ability_description = . Deals 80% damage to the target and an enemy standing behind it. - The targets gain +10 Accuracy until the battle ends.|second_upgrade_description = . Deals 100% damage to the target and an enemy standing behind it. - The targets gain +10 Accuracy until the battle ends.|first_upgrade_ally_movement = |ability_ally_movement = |second_upgrade_ally_movement = }} +3|ability_name = Benevolent Spirit|ability_icon = Benevolent_spirit_icon.png|second_upgrade_attribute_bonus = +3|second_upgrade_name = Peace Eternal|second_ability_icon = Peace_eternal_icon.png|first_upgrade_ally_position4 = |first_upgrade_ally_position3 = |first_upgrade_ally_position2 = |first_upgrade_ally_position1 = |ability_ally_position4 = |ability_ally_position3 = |ability_ally_position2 = |ability_ally_position1 = |second_upgrade_ally_position4 = |second_upgrade_ally_position3 = |second_upgrade_ally_position2 = |second_upgrade_ally_position1 = |first_upgrade_description = . Restores 22-26 Vigor ( 100% damage)* to target ally. - At the start of the next turn, attacks the chosen ally and deals 80% damage. - Attack doesn't spend an action.|ability_description = . Restores 18-22 ( 80% damage)* Vigor to target ally. - At the start of the next turn, attacks the chosen ally and deals 80% damage. - Attack doesn't spend an action.|second_upgrade_description = . Restores 18-22 ( 80% damage)* Vigor to target ally. - At the start of the next turn, attacks the chosen ally and deals 60% damage. - Attack doesn't spend an action.}} *This scaling is not stated in game's description +10|ability_name = Misleading Beauty|ability_icon = Misleading_beauty_icon.png|second_upgrade_attribute_bonus = +3|second_upgrade_name = Searing Vision|second_ability_icon = Searing_vision_icon.png|first_upgrade_ally_position4 = |first_upgrade_ally_position3 = |first_upgrade_ally_position2 = |first_upgrade_ally_position1 = |first_upgrade_ally_movement = |ability_ally_position4 = |ability_ally_position3 = |ability_ally_position2 = |ability_ally_position1 = |ability_ally_movement = |second_upgrade_ally_position4 = |second_upgrade_ally_position3 = |second_upgrade_ally_position2 = |second_upgrade_ally_position1 = |second_upgrade_ally_movement = |first_upgrade_enemy_position1 = |first_upgrade_enemy_position2 = |first_upgrade_enemy_position3 = |first_upgrade_enemy_position4 = |first_upgrade_enemy_movement = |ability_enemy_position1 = |ability_enemy_position2 = |ability_enemy_position3 = |ability_enemy_position4 = |ability_enemy_movement = |second_upgrade_enemy_position1 = |second_upgrade_enemy_position2 = |second_upgrade_enemy_position3 = |second_upgrade_enemy_position4 = |second_upgrade_enemy_movement = |first_upgrade_description = . Deals 160% damage. - The target deals 15% more damage until the end of battle.|ability_description = . Deals 125% damage. - The target deals 15% more damage until the end of battle.|second_upgrade_description = . Deals 75% damage. - The target deals 15% more damage until the end of battle.}} +2|ability_name = Stream Of Delusion|ability_icon = Stream_of_delusion_icon.png|second_upgrade_attribute_bonus = +3|second_upgrade_name = Psychotic Stream|second_ability_icon = Psychotic_stream_icon.png|first_upgrade_ally_position4 = |first_upgrade_ally_position3 = |first_upgrade_ally_position2 = |first_upgrade_ally_position1 = |ability_ally_position4 = |ability_ally_position3 = |ability_ally_position2 = |ability_ally_position1 = |second_upgrade_ally_position4 = |second_upgrade_ally_position3 = |second_upgrade_ally_position2 = |second_upgrade_ally_position1 = |first_upgrade_enemy_position1 = |ability_enemy_position1 = |second_upgrade_enemy_position1 = |first_upgrade_description = . Deals 60% damage. - Targets gain +2 Initiative and +10% chance to escape until the battle ends.|ability_description = . Deals 60% damage. - Targets gain +2 Initiative until the battle ends.|second_upgrade_description = . Deals 75% damage. - Targets gain +2 Initiative until the battle ends.}} +3|ability_name = Dubious Boon|ability_icon = Dubious_boon_icon.png|second_upgrade_attribute_bonus = +10|second_upgrade_name = Lucrative Boon|second_ability_icon = Lucrative_boon_icon.png|first_upgrade_ally_position4 = |first_upgrade_ally_position3 = |first_upgrade_ally_position2 = |first_upgrade_ally_position1 = |first_upgrade_ally_movement = |ability_ally_position4 = |ability_ally_position3 = |ability_ally_position2 = |ability_ally_position1 = |ability_ally_movement = |second_upgrade_ally_position4 = |second_upgrade_ally_position3 = |second_upgrade_ally_position2 = |second_upgrade_ally_position1 = |second_upgrade_ally_movement = |first_upgrade_description = . The target gains +2 Ward but deals 10% less damage for their next 2 actions.|ability_description = . The target gains +2 Ward but deals 20% less damage for their next 2 actions.|second_upgrade_description = . The target gains +1 Block and +1 Ward but deals 10% less damage for their next 2 actions.}} +1 +1|ability_name = Sudden Reality|ability_icon = Sudden_reality_icon.png|second_upgrade_attribute_bonus = +3 +3|second_upgrade_name = Substitute World|second_ability_icon = Substitute_world_icon.png|first_upgrade_ally_position4 = |first_upgrade_ally_position3 = |first_upgrade_ally_position2 = |first_upgrade_ally_position1 = |ability_ally_position4 = |ability_ally_position3 = |ability_ally_position2 = |ability_ally_position1 = |second_upgrade_ally_position4 = |second_upgrade_ally_position3 = |second_upgrade_ally_position2 = |second_upgrade_ally_position1 = |first_upgrade_description = . Removes all buffs and debuffs from enemies. - The Lost Soul's allies gain +1 damage until the battle ends for each buff or debuff removed this way. Iratus gains 3 Mana for each buff or debuff removed. Cost: 50 |ability_description = . Removes all buffs and debuffs from enemies. - The Lost Soul's allies gain +1 damage until the battle ends for each buff or debuff removed this way. Cost: 50 |second_upgrade_description = . Removes all buffs and debuffs from enemies. - The Lost Soul's allies gain +1 damage until the battle ends for each buff or debuff removed this way. Cost: 35 }} Strategy 'Role: Healer - Stress dealer - '' support - Block , Ward support - Position Disrupt '' ''Best Positions:'' The Lost Soul is strictly a back-line minion, taking the Healer role most of the time. She is one of the very few minions capable of reliable healing (somewhat). Ironically, while being a Healer and Support, her ability set revolves around harming allies and giving opponents advantage. Regardless, she is the backbone of every squads on higher difficulties (especially Good Always Wins), helps ensuring a squad's long-term sustainability battle after battle through heals, Block , Ward . Because of her healing mechanics and inability to deal damage reliably, Accuracy and Luck stat are mostly useless for her, Attack can be considered but is beneficial and dangerous at the same time. Keep in mind that Lost Soul can't heal herself in any way and becomes vulnerable once her Block and Ward are depleted. Several minions can protect her against back liners: Bone Golem can give her Block and Ward , Unfrozen can freeze her to negate any attacks, crits and heal her. Lost Soul is a double-edged sword, attacks any minions she heals with ''Benevolent Spirit''. In most cases, she must use ''Dubious Boon'' to give Ward to her allies first before healing to negate her magic damage. However, enemies can remove Ward with magic attacks and before Lost Soul attacks her allies, which makes healing dangerous. Players should have at least two Lost Souls, one with ''Enraging Boon'' and one with ''Lucrative Boon'' to encounter different enemy squads. For squads riddled with members dealing magic damage or delivering , use ''Enraging Boon'' for more Ward support. For squads dealing mainly physical damage or have an equal mix of physical and magic damage, use ''Lucrative Boon.'' Despite not clearly stated, her ''Benevolent Spirit'', in fact, scales with her Attack . Investing on Attack might give a substantial healing amount, but will eventually backfire if enemies quickly deplete her allies' Ward or the Lost Soul herself is lucky enough to score a crit with at least 3% Luck , which can be very devastating. Try to increase Ward protection on her squad members and avoid raising her Luck as much as possible to avoid these unfortunate situations. If needed, Amok spell removes 12 Luck from her and increases her Attack for more heal. Minions with high base Resistance (Dark Knight , Zombie , Blood Phantasm ,...) can make use of Skeleton 's ''Embrace Mediocrity'' full-stacked to safely negate or take minor damage from Lost Soul's attacks, thus allowing her to heal right away rather than have to give Ward first. Try to raise her Attack accordingly to her allies' magic resistance so that they don't take heavy damage. Ear Necklace item reduces magic damage taken, which also helps with this. Blood Phantasm benefits from this most as his party-heal ''Transfusion'' triggers whenever he receives direct damage, so make sure he doesn't have any Ward or high Evasion . Increasing Evasion for minions like Banshee or Shade can also help them avoid her attacks. ''Misleading Beauty'' is the only way Lost Soul can cause actual harm to enemies' Vigor . The ability has high Attack % scaling, decent knock-back effect but only works in the front and pushes her back 2 positions, giving her little chance to use it constantly. It mostly acts as a mean to push back some targets for emergency or to move her to the back in case she gets dragged to the very front. It can be used along with ''Inspire Heroics'', which moves her forward. Alternatively, Whip spell pushes Lost Soul right to the front for immediate use of this ability. With ''Searing Vision'', Lost Soul can be paired with Infested to maintain this move. Infested has higher Initiative so he should be on the first position, uses his ''Sling Shot'' to push Lost Soul forward. Lost Soul then does the same with ''Searing Vision'' and rinse repeat. Keep in mind that this pattern can be easily disrupted if one of them is stunned or moved. Make sure the gap between their Initiative is high enough so Infested will likely act first. ''Inspire Heroics'' moves targets 1 position forward, thus interrupting in the process. In addition, ''Doomed to Heroism'' upgrade ignores Ward , useful against enemies with dense Ward protection and dangerous (Dwarf Hammerer, Dwarf Trader,...). ''Inspire Heroics'' and ''Stream of Delusion'' have fairly high Dread scaling and can quickly strip Ward from multiple targets. These abilities buff targets hit, so they go very well with Dark Knight's ''Futile Hopes'' which deals stress to enemies receiving a . given to enemies aren't really a big deal, if players don't invest too much on Evasion and Initiative . And note that these are only temporary if players plan to use these to open doors for Lost Soul's ultimate. After enemies have received a significant amount of , ''Sudden Reality'' acts as a finale, removes all and from all enemies without Ward , then converts the amount removed into a large boost in allies' Attack . It should be noted that Blood Curse , which costs a lot of Mana to use, is also removed this way. ''Sudden Reality'' and Rites of Carnage spell are very effective combo. Use Rites of Carnage first, then ''Sudden Reality''. This will result in an entire squad having 10 bonus Luck and 4 bonus Attack for the combo alone, while enemies end up empty-handed. Make sure to remove Ward from enemies first as the Luck goes through Ward while ''Sudden Reality'' does NOT. Dialogue * '''Starting combat: "Your face will be mine." * Starting turn: "Is it my turn?" * Killing an enemy: "Your story ends." * Ally gets killed: "I'll miss them, I think..." * Getting hit by critical attack: "Why? I'm your friend..." * Delivering a critical attack: "Forget the pain." * [[Enemies|'Enemy']]' flees:' "But it was just getting fun..." * Buffed by Iratus: "Oh, you really care about me..." * [[Vigor|'Vigor']]' gets low:' "No! I want to keep playing!" Trivia * A faint laugh can be heard whenever a Lost Soul attacks her allies. * Oddly enough, Lost Soul does not work for certain quests that require a floating Minion. This is probably an oversight. Gallery LostSoul7.png|Base skin References